dearwhitepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Dear White People Wiki:Layout (Articles)
This rule or policy is subject to change. Any additions or adjustments should be directed to Admin Junie. Cast & Crew If the page of a cast or crew member requires information about their contributions behind the scenes and on-screen, use the Cast & Crew template. Cast *'Infobox' Cast pages should possess the Cast template at the top-right of their page. Any information avaliable of or about them should be added. *'Description' A short debriefing of the cast member should be written. You may add a list of their appearances in the film or series. *'Trivia' Not required; share any other known connections or contributions the cast member has or has had with other cast and crew of Dear White People. *'Links' Share any and all links of, about, or related to the cast member. This includes IMDb pages, Wikipedia pages, public social media accounts, and personal websites. *'References' Not required; list of referenced material from the main article. (Include a navigation below this and the respective navbox for the cast.) *'Category' Be sure to categorize the article appropriately. If the cast member is male, tag under "Actors;" if the cast member is female, tag under "Actresses." Crew *'Infobox' Crew pages should possess the Crew template at the top-right of their page. Any information avaliable of or about them should be added. *'Description' A short debriefing of the crew mwmber should be written. You may add a list of their contributions in the film or series. *'Trivia' Not required; share any other known connections or contributions the crew member has or has had with other cast and crew of Dear White People. *'Links' Share any and all links of, about, or related to the crew member. This includes IMDb pages, Wikipedia pages, public social media accounts, and personal websites. *'References' Not required; list of referenced material from the main article. (Include a navigation below this and the respective navbox for the crew.) *'Category' Be sure to categorize the article appropriately. For the sake of condensation, any producer (Co-producers, Associate producers, Executive producers, etc.) should be tagged uner "Producers." Likewise to other titles for "Directors" and "Writers." Character *'Infobox' Character pages should possess the Character template at the top-right of their page. Any information revealed of them should be added. *'Opening Quote' The beginning of the article page should have a well-known quote spoken of or from the character. *'Description' A short debriefing of the character before the first section should be written. *'Character' Contributions describe the character's personality in the film and/or series. *'Story' Contributions detail every event that occurs to the character or is revealed to have happened to the character in the film or series. *'Quotes' If the character does not have a separate page for other quotes said by them, dedicate a section for them. Be sure to also cite their origins. *'Gallery' If the character does not have a separate page for images and media of them, dedicate a section for this. Make clear that the media are of or has the character in it. *'Trivia' Curiosities and easter eggs about the character should be shared here. If it is not mentioned in the series, provide a verifiable source next to the trivia. *'References' List of referenced material from the main article. (Include a navigation below this and the respective navbox for the character.) *'Category' Be sure to categorize the article appropriately for anything about the character that shoule be labeled of the character. Episodes *'Infobox' Episode pages should have the Episode template at the top-right of the page. All information should be added. *'Narrator Quote' Insert the opening quote that the Narrator speaks during the prologue of the episode. *'Description' A short debriefing of the article page should list which episode of what season, when it was televised, and of which character the central focus is place upon. *'Synopsis' A short detailed summary of the episode. This can easily be found anywhere that lists the official synopsis. (i.e. Wikipedia, IMDb, Netflix, etc.) *'Plot' A complete writing of every event that occurs in the episode. Please be sure that everything contributed is accurate. *'Credits' The full list of all cast and crew credited for their work in the episode. This information can often be found in sites like IMDb. *'Quotes' This section should list any memorable quotes or exchanges in dialogue from characters in the episode. *'Trivia' Curiosities and easter eggs in the episode. This can include any behind-the-scenes notes, cast or crew member comments on certain scenes, or references to specific real-life events that could have inspired or be based off of the episode. *'References' List of refenced material in the article. (Include a navigation below this and a respective navbox for the season.) *'Category' All episode article pages should be tagged under "Episodes." Depending on which season it belongs, the other category should be listed as "{Season (Number)}." Locations *'Infobox' Location pages should possess the Location template at the top-right of the page. Any information revealed of them should be added. *'Description' A short debriefing of the location before the first section should be written. *'History' Information that details the history of the location. This can include events that have happened in the film or series. *'Gallery' If the Location does not have a separate page for images and media of the location, dedicate a section for this. It is preferable that the images properly showcase the location. *'References' List of referenced material in the main artcile. (Include a navigation below this and the respective navbox for locations.) *'Category' All location articles should be tagged "Locations." Miscellaneous Gallery Not all connected pages will need a gallery page. However, if a page becomes too large or is predicted to become too large, a separate page can be created for the article's gallery. *'Description' The start of a separate gallery page should have a short line that goes as followed: A collection of images and media that depicts } A collection of images and media from every episode of } '' *'Sections & Subsections''' All sections and subsections to a gallery page must link back to their respective pages. In the case of } galleries and } galleries, all the sections should redirect to the chapters the images appear in. **''If there are any content behind the scenes, a separate section underneath the screenshots can be added.'' *'Category' All gallery pages should be tagged "Photos." News & Publications Unions Category:Dear White People Wiki Policies